Arrows
Arrows (NL: Pijlen) zijn een type munitie die gebruikt worden in combinatie met bogen, wapens die gebruik worden in gevechten op afstand. Ze kunnen gemaakt worden door Betalende leden door middel van de Fletching vaardigheid, op training pijlen na. Om dat te doen, moet de speler Arrowshafts hebben (gesneden uit normale houtblokken), Veren en Pijlpunten. De pijl die wordt gemaakt is afhankelijk van het type pijlpunten dat gebruikt wordt. Pijlen kunnen alleen geschoten worden met bogen die sterk genoeg zijn om ze weg te schieten. Pijlen hebben een kans om te breken nadat ze afgevuurd zijn, waardoor je je pijl verliest. Volgens Roddeck zal de pijl niet op de grond verschijnen om op te pakken nadat het gebroken is. De verhouding tussen het verliezen van een pijl na het schieten ervan en het heel blijven is ongeveer 1:5, maar die neemt geleidelijk af als het Ranged level van een speler toeneemt. Het stelen van pijlen van andere spelers, nadat ze een tijdje op de grond hebben gelegen, kom vaak voor en kan overlast zijn voor sommige rangers. Een methode om dit te voorkomen is door gebruik te maken van Ava's apparaat die gevallen pijlen verzamelt. Dit vereist dat de speler de Animal Magnetism queeste voltooid heeft. Pijlen kunnen gekocht worden in winkels van NPC's in Varrock, Rimmington, Catherby en Hemenster (De Ranging Gilde) ook kunnen pijlen verkregen worden door het verslaan van monsters in RuneScape. Speciale Pijlen Er zijn verscheidene soorten speciale pijlen naast de pijlen die hierboven beschreven zijn: *Training Pijlen zijn pijlen die gekocht kunnen worden van Beefy Bill voor acht munten per stuk. Ze zijn net zo sterk als Bronzen Pijlen, Maar zijn de enige pijlen die afgeschoten kunnen worden met een Training boog, een verouderd Tutor Wapen. *IJs Pijlen worden gebruikt in de Temple of Ikov queeste en ze kunnen alleen gevonden worden (en niet gemaakt.) Deze pijlen worden gebruikt om de Fire Warrior of Lesarkus dood te maken tijdens de queeste. *Ogre arrows Zijn pijlen die gemaakt worden met wolven botten in plaats van de gebruikelijke metalen, en ze worden ook gebruikt in queestes en bij het jagen op Chompy's. Om ze te kunnen maken moet een speler Big Chompy Bird Hunting gestart hebben. *Brutale pijlen zijn pijlen die gemaakt worden met metalen spijkers in plaats van pijl koppen en komen met uitzondering van dragon voor bestaande uit dezelfde metalen als de gewone pijlen en zijn veel sterker dan hun normale tegenhanger, een rune brutale pijl is gelijk in ranged aanval bonus aan een draak pijl. Brutale pijlen worden vooral gebruikt in queestes, Zogre Flesh Eaters en voor het doden van Zogres. *Brede pijlen worden vaak gebruikt in Slachter opdrachten, en ze kunnen of gekocht worden van Slachter Meesters of gefletcht worden door de spelers zelf, als ze deze mogelijkheid gekocht hebben van een Slachter Meester. *God pijlen zijn een mogelijke beloning van elk level aanwijzingen rol. Er zijn op het moment drie verschillende soortden god pijlen: Saradomin pijlen , Guthix pijlen en Zamorak pijlen. Deze pijlen hebben elk een 1/10 chance op het uitdelen van extra schade, daarbij stijgt deze kans naar 1/5 als het wordt gebruikt in combinatie met de juiste god boog. Ranged Kracht Ranged Kracht is een Uitrusting statistiek en is specifiek voor wat op de Munitie plaats van de uitrusting gedragen wordt, behalve in het geval dat er Gooibare wapens worden gebruikt die gedragen worden op de Wapen plaats. Het is gelijk aan de kracht bonus van Melee wapens. De tabel hieronder kan gebruikt worden als snelle referentie voor de kracht bonus van verschillende pijlen: Ranged Strength Ranged Strength is an Equipment Stat, and is a bonus specific to what is equipped in the Ammunition Slot, except in the case of the various Thrown Weapons that are carried in the Weapon Slot. It is similar to the Strength Bonus of melee weapons. The Table below can be used as a quick reference for the Ranged Strength of the various Arrows. Weetjes *Pijlen die op de grond vallen wijzen altijd naar het noorden, onafhankelijk vanaf welke positie ze afgevuurd zijn. *Er zijn op het moment geen zwarte pijlen, terwijl er wel zwarte brutale pijlen zijn en zwarte bolts. *Het maakt niet uit hoeveel pijlen er op de grond verschijnen, ze zullen altijd verschijnen als 'arrow' (pijl) in plaats van 'arrows' (pijlen). *Rune Pijlen zijn nog steeds alleen voor betalende leden, terwijl de Esdoorn Langboog (met visier), die gebruikt kan worden door gratis spelers, pijlen tot aan rune kan afschieten. *Als je de camera onder een goede hoek zet, kun je de pijlen die breken van het doel zien afkaatsen. en:Arrow fi:Arrow no:Arrow Categorie:Wapen types Categorie:Equipment Categorie:Ammunition Categorie:Ranged weapons